


Like Mother Like Daughter

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Back to School, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Addison and Meredith are preparing for their first school year living together, and Zola is still on the fence about Addison
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Like Mother Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking about doing a series of meddison fics about the two of them and the kids, let me know if you're interested in reading something like that because I have so many ideas

They had moved in together right after school had let out, and it was their first time getting the kids ready for school together. Zola was going into fifth grade, Henry into third and Bailey into second. Addison planned to take them shopping for new clothes and shoes and supplies, but Meredith was at her laptop ordering supplies which confused Addison.

“I said I would take the kids school shopping,” Addison said as she stepped behind Meredith. “Why are you buying three of everything?” She asked as she looked at Meredith’s cart. She knew they had three school aged children, but they couldn’t all have the exact same thing. Then Addison noticed Meredith was buying a new label maker and she sighed.

“Because I know you’re going to get them whatever they want, I’m practical. The hard plastic folders will last the entire school year, Ticonderoga pencils sharpen better, and the backpacks with characters on them do not last.”

“So you think I don’t know how to shop?” Addison exclaimed. Meredith laughed in response. Her girlfriend was indignant.

“You’re putting words in my mouth, I don’t think you’re practical Addie, you spent $2000 on a pair of shoes last week because you had a bad day. The boys will be happy getting everything they want like the matching Mike Trout jerseys they haven't stopped asking for, but school supplies need to be replenished throughout the year, and shiny superhero folders and backpacks fall apart, I am simply planning ahead.” Addison relaxed and sat next to her girlfriend at the table.

“Wait you said the boys, I thought I was taking Zola too,” Meredith was silent at Addison’s words. “Oh god she hates me!” Addison said as she buried her face in her hands. Meredith wrapped her arm around Addison in an instant. She pulled the redhead into her and Addison buried her face in Meredith’s neck.

“She doesn’t hate you Addie,” Meredith whispered as she ran her fingers through Addison’s hair.

“Yes she does!” Addison cried.

“She just take a while to warm up to Addie.” Ellis has taken to Addison instantly, and Bailey had been quick to come around because he and Henry had been fast friends, but Zola, well she hadn’t made up her mind yet.

“Mom?” Zola questioned as she stepped into the kitchen. “Addison are you alright?” She asked as she saw the redhead tucked into her mother. Addison was embarrassed to be caught crying and she swiped at her eyes and pulled away from her girlfriend.

“Why don’t you want to go shopping with me?” Addison asked. She didn’t know what she expected, but the ten year old responded instantly.

“When we went to the store last week you spent 10 minutes picking out pineapples. You browse, which is okay for clothes and stuff, but mom makes a list and we get what’s on it,” Zola shrugged.

“Like mother like daughter,” Addison smiled and shrugged.


End file.
